Conventionally, under an environment where communication is carried out between wireless terminal apparatus using only a single wireless communication scheme, a scheme which a management terminal apparatus manages allocation of channels to wireless terminal apparatus is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). FIG. 1 shows an example of a management scheme of channel allocation by management terminal apparatus. In the wireless communication system shown in the same drawing, a management terminal apparatus 10 to perform centralized management of channel usage conditions of the whole system is provided, and wireless terminal apparatus 20-1 notifies management terminal apparatus 10 of a communication request prior to carrying out communication with wireless terminal apparatus 20-2. Management terminal apparatus 10 then notifies wireless terminal apparatus 20-1 of information for usable channels that are different to channels already allocated to communication with wireless terminal apparatus 20-3 and wireless terminal apparatus 20-4, and wireless terminal apparatus 20-1 carries out communication with wireless terminal apparatus 20-2 using a usable channel. This prevents interference with the same channel within a wireless communication system.
On the other hand, for example, wireless LANs such as IEEE802.11a, IEEE802.11b and IEEE802.11g, PHS (Personal Handyphone System), Bluetooth (Bluetooth) or the like are already being implemented as wireless communication schemes used in relatively confined spaces such as homes, offices or the like. With spread of these wireless communication schemes, environments where a plurality of wireless communication schemes are mixed within home or office and a plurality of wireless terminal apparatus corresponding to these wireless communication schemes are mixed together have been increasing.
For example, in the event that wireless terminal apparatus carrying out communication using IEEE802.11b, IEEE802.11g and Bluetooth are mixed together, these wireless communication schemes use 2.4 GHz (Gigahertz) band and the possibility of interference occurring in mutual communication is therefore high.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-333054.